


Restauranträuber

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No age difference, Toxic Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: »Niemand überfällt je Restaurants. Warum?« Und das ist nur eins von Sirius' Problemen.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 2





	Restauranträuber

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe keine ahnung von diesem pairing (oder was icness ist), aber ich habe es versucht?  
> eigentlich ist diese version nur entstanden, weil ich schauen wollte,  
> wie viele synonyme für marihuana ich kenne.  
> btw: ich weiß, fenrir ist eigentlich knapp 14 jahre älter als sirius, aber y'know: full on au.
> 
>  **für:** [darkdaemon](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/DarkDaemon)  
>  **Prompt:** sirius x fenrir; streit, tannenbaum, werfen mit christbaumkugeln
> 
>   
>  **CN: Drogenkonsum, Erwähnung von Sex, Ungesunde Beziehungsdynamiken**   
> 

_“No one ever robs restaurants. Why not?”_  
[[#_1904](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=274486#t274486)]

**#Prolog**

Fenrir Greyback ist genau der schlechte Einfluss, den Sirius nicht gebrauchen kann. Er ist einer dieser miesen Typen, die nachts Steine an Dein Fenster werfen und nicht immer darauf achten, ob sie klein genug sind, dass Deine Scheibe sie überlebt. Er ist einer dieser schrecklichen Menschen, die Weed und LSD und schlimmeres auf Parties mitbringen und die ersten Male nicht einmal etwas dafür verlangen. Er ist einer dieser furchtbaren Schurken, die sich in Dein Leben schleichen, indem sie Dich anfangs neugierig auf ihr spannendes und leicht gefährliches Sein machen, nur um Dich schlussendlich in ihr Chaos mit hinein zu ziehen.

**#1**

Sie lernen sich auf Narcissas Geburtstag kennen. (Die Malfoys sind alte Familienfreunde und wo Lucius Malfoy ist, ist Fenrir Greyback.) Sirius hat James Hand in seiner, Kuchen im Mund und viel zu viel THC im Blut. _Nicht Mischkonsumieren_ , hat Narcissa ihm immer gesagt, aber sie hat ihn keinesfalls davon abgehalten, die Haschbrownies mit Bier hinunterzuspülen.  
»Seid ihr schwul, oder was?« Greyback starrt auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, die Zähne gebleckt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
»Nein, aber mit Dir würde ich jederzeit bi-neugierig werden.« Sirius zwinkert ihm zu, die Mundwinkel mit Schokolade verschmiert.  
Greyback hält ihm die Hand entgegen. Sirius ergreift sie.

**#2**

Es ist Sex und ein bisschen Pot. Es ist Pot und ein bisschen Sex. Da sind keine freundschaftlichen oder gar romantischen Gefühle und das ist gut so, weil Sirius sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren will und muss. Irgendwie muss er seinen Abschluss schaffen und er muss Geld verdienen, damit er nur ja nicht mehr, _nie mehr_ , auf seine Familie angewiesen ist, sondern einfach weggehen kann.  
Greyback ist seine kleine Rebellion. Sein Atemanhalten auf sturmumwehten Klippen. Und sein Atemausstoßen nach dem Stehlen von Süßigkeiten. 

( _Bonbons, Greyback, wirklich?_

 _Es geht nicht um das Produkt, Black, es geht darum, was die Bonbons symbolisieren._ )

**#3**

Greyback ist ein Prinzipienreiter. Er stiehlt seine pinkfarbenen und weißen Bonbons aus Prinzip nur aus den großen Läden, denn _Kapitalismus ist unser Feind und wir dürfen den machthungrigen Einprozentlern nichts schenken!_ Sein Atem schmeckt immer ein bisschen nach Bier oder Rauch; aus Prinzip, weil es die Nasen von Mrs Malfoy und Mrs Black zum Zucken bringt. Zu Parties kommt er aus Prinzip eine Dreiviertelstunde zu spät, weil er gerne große Auftritte hinlegt, die alle zum Tuscheln und Flüstern hinter hervor gehaltener Hand anstiftet.  
Greyback ist seinen Prinzipien treu ergeben und Sirius ist sich sicher, er würde auch für sie sterben.

**#4**

Sirius' Finger fahren langsam und träge die schwarz tätowierten Buchstaben auf Greybacks Rücken nach. Es fühlt sich beinahe wie ein zärtlicher, intimer Moment zwischen ihnen an. Aber nur beinahe, weil Greyback Pizza in sich hinein schaufelt und Sirius nur darauf wartet, dass er sich ebenfalls ein Stück davon stehlen kann. Aber nur beinahe, weil Sirius die letzten Reste ihres Joints raucht und faszinierter von den tanzenden Buchstaben ist als von Greyback selbst. Aber nur beinahe, weil dort _ACAB_ steht und nicht etwa _liberté, egalité, fraternité_ , was durch das sanftklingende Französisch Greybacks Schlachtruf gegen das Regime zumindest ein bisschen dämpfen würde.

**#5**

»Manchmal bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich Dich noch kenne«, sagt James oder vielleicht ist es auch Lily. (Die gute Lily, die süße Lily, die nette Lily, die vor ein paar Wochen mit Bellatrix geknutscht hat, aber shh, shh, shh, niemand darf das wissen!) Remus steht da irgendwo hinter ihnen und schüttelt enttäuscht den Kopf. Oder ist es Peter? Sirius ist sich langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob das zwei verschiedene Erinnerungen sind oder doch dieselbe. Tage und Nächte verschwimmen, das letzte Mal hat er vor vier Tagen geschlafen. Glaubt er zumindest; es ist doch Samstag, oder nicht?

(Es ist Montag.)

**#6**

»Lach doch mal.« Sirius verzieht den Mund irgendwie und versucht dabei _nicht_ zu lachen. Greyback klopft mit seinem gelben Zeigefingernagel gegen Sirius' linken Eckzahn. »Mehr Zähne.« Sirius fletscht die Zähne und stößt ein seltsamkomisches Geräusch aus, das er selbst nicht wirklich einordnen kann.  
»Du wärst ein schlechter Wolf«, sagt Greyback, nachdem er Sirius von oben bis unten betrachtet hat. »Wärst Du in meinem Rudel, wärst Du der zugelaufene Deutsche Schäferhund. Der, der sich am wildesten fühlt, aber eigentlich nur ein Zuhause sucht.« Greyback lacht schallend und Sirius stimmt langsam mit ein, obwohl er nicht versteht, was so falsch daran wäre.

**#7**

»Ich hab nachgedacht«, sagt Fenrir und eigentlich kann das nur ganz schreckliche Dinge bedeuten. Weinende Kinder und verletzter Stolz und stundenlanges Versteckspielen in dunklen, stinkenden Ecken. »Niemand überfällt je Restaurants. Warum?«  
»Nandos wird bestimmt oft ausgeraubt«, erwidert Sirius, während er das Dope über ihren Tabak streuselt.  
»Restaurant, Black, nicht Herzinfarktproduzent. So was wie … ich weiß nicht.« Sein Blick tänzelt beinahe nervös über Sirius' Finger, die gerade den Joint zusammendrehen.  
»Wie das Ritz oder«, Sirius leckt über den Klebestreifen des Papes, »der Typing Room?« Dann sucht er in seinen Hosentaschen nach Feuer.  
»Ja … wie das Ritz. Dann ist das beschlossene Sache?«

**#8**

Im Ritz gibt es Silberbesteck und goldumrandete Teller, es gibt Kronleuchter, Blumengirlanden, ausgezeichnet gekleidetes, zu Tode verängstigtes Servicepersonal und schwere Teppiche, die ihre Schritte schlucken, bis es viel zu spät ist. Auf der Butter steht ein großes _R_ , auf dem Gesicht der Serviceleitung Angst und ein bisschen Schrecken. Sie sammelt das Geld, während Sirius immer nervöser wird, weil sie nur zu zweit sind und die Polizei mit Sicherheit anrückt. Greyback lacht zwischendrin, während er Silberbesteck in seine Tasche wirft. _Das kann man immer mal gebrauchen_ , sagt er.  
Das Piano ist lang verstummt und sie eilen am Weihnachtsbaum vorbei nach draußen.

**#9**

Es ist weniger, als erwartet. Ein paar tausend Pfund, die meisten zahlen mit Karte. Sie kaufen gutes Kusch und eine Flasche Champagner, der ekelhaft trocken schmeckt und den sie trotzdem trinken, weil sie etwas zu feiern haben.  
Sie feiern, dass sie ungeschoren davon gekommen sind. Sie feiern, dass der Stoff so bald nicht knapp wird und sie sich trotzdem etwas zu essen leisten können. Sie feiern um des Feierns Willen.  
(Sirius feiert, dass Greyback ihn zum ersten Mal _Sirius_ nennt und nicht _Black_. Er feiert, dass er ein Teil dieses Zweimannrudels ist, auch wenn er bloß ein Schäferhund sein kann.)

**#10**

Bedeckt leben, heißt, das Handy ausgeschaltet zu lassen, die Rollläden nicht hochzuziehen, und die Luft anzuhalten, wenn es an der Tür schellt. Einsam leben, heißt, den Briefkasten nicht leeren zu müssen, damit es nicht auffällt, dass die Post sich stapelt. Freudlos leben, heißt, die Einladung zur Hochzeit der besten Freunde nicht zu erhalten, bevor alles schon vorbei ist. Glücklos leben, heißt, das Bett zwar mit jemandem zu teilen und in den Armen einer anderen Person einzuschlafen, nur um mitten in der Nacht von Albträumen geplagt aufzuwachen.  
Überhaupt nicht leben, sondern bloß vor sich hin existieren, heißt, Sirius' Leben zu führen.

**#11**

Sie streiten, weil Sirius Greyback vorwirft, an allem Schuld zu sein. Schuld daran, dass James und Lily ohne Sirius geheiratet haben. Schuld daran, dass Sirius nicht von James erfahren hat, dass dieser Vater geworden ist. Schuld daran, dass niemand mehr ein Wort mit ihm wechseln kann, ohne diesen schrecklichen, schrecklichen mitleidsvollen Blick.  
Greyback sagt ihm, dass niemand Sirius gezwungen habe, seine Hand zu ergreifen, was wahr ist, aber Sirius deswegen noch lange nicht wahrhaben möchte. Also packt er eine der Kugeln, die an ihrem noch immer existenten Weihnachtsbaum hängt, und wirft sie nach Greyback. Und der wirft ihn dafür raus.

**#12**

Sirius hat nichts; außer die Möglichkeit, zur Polizei zu gehen. Aber dann wäre er genauso dran, also hat er eigentlich doch nichts. Kein Zuhause, keine Familie, keine Freunde, nicht einmal Greyback.  
Es ist warm nachts, also hat er wenigstens nicht gefroren. Aber der Herbst wird kommen und er ist nicht sicher, wie er den allein überstehen soll. (Natürlich könnte er zurückgehen und Greyback bitten und betteln und anflehen, ihn wieder zurückzunehmen. Aber er könnte seine Hand auch ins Maul eines Löwen stecken. Und mit dem Löwen würde er sich tausendmal lieber anlegen.)  
Sirius atmet tief durch und kehrt endlich heim.

**#Epilog**

»Aber Onkel Sirius soll die Geschichte erzählen«, verlangt Harry, der mit seinen vier Jahren mehr Willensstärke besitzt als Sirius in seiner Jugend jemals zusammengebracht hätte. »Onkel Remus erzählt _immer_ Geschichten. Seine kenn' ich doch schon alle!«  
Sirius sucht nach Einwänden, weil der Plagegeist viel zu verwöhnt ist, aber er kann seinem Taufkind auch keinen Wunsch abschlagen, weil Harrys große grüne Augen Sirius' Herz immer wieder zum Schmelzen bringen, also erzählt er ihm mit leisen, lügenden Worten eine abenteuerliche Geschichte von Tapferkeit und Mutlosigkeit.

Von einem schwarzen Deutschen Schäferhund, der ausriss, der Wildeste zu sein, und eigentlich nur ein Zuhause suchte.


End file.
